


Acceptance

by StarrySummers04



Category: Alex Strangelove (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Alex has finally come to terms with his sexuality and is deciding when to come out. He asks Elliot about when he decided to come out and why.





	Acceptance

Alex didn’t know why he hadn’t accepted the truth earlier, it would’ve save everyone a lot of pain and heartbreak. Most people would probably wonder why he was heartbroken, but even though he had finally realised his true sexuality - it didn’t mean he’d never loved Claire. Of course, if anyone had the right to be upset, it was Claire. Alex knew he’d hurt her deeply and didn’t deserve her forgiveness, but somehow, he’d gotten it. When Alex came out to his friends, they were all incredibly supportive, a lot more so than he had expected. Kids his age always made jokes about being gay, as if it was some horrible thing, but it wasn’t. It was a fact of life for so many people. Meeting Elliot had completely changed the way Alex viewed the world, and the way the world viewed Alex. Maybe he’d found it difficult because of the reaction of all the kids at camp, maybe it was because nothing ever seemed to be good enough for his parents, or maybe it was because of the pressure on teenage boys to think with their cocks and sleep with every woman on the planet.

When Alex finally accepted the truth about his sexuality, it made things much easier when being around Claire, there was no pressure to make out with her, or to have sex and that was wonderful, but Alex still had to find a way to tell the people whose opinions mattered the most. Alex was most worried about what his parents were going to say, they loved Claire and were expecting Alex to marry her. Suddenly turning around and telling them that he was gay just filled the teenager with terror. Somehow, telling his friends wasn’t half as scary as telling his parents, even though teenagers were way more judgy. Although, obviously Elliot’s father had a very different response - maybe that was why Alex was so nervous. But he had Elliot and he had his friends, they’d already proven that no matter what, they still supported him. Alex just had no idea how to come out to his parents. “How did you come out?” Alex asked Elliot. The couple were chilling in Alex’s room whilst Ron and Holly were at work. They had been watching a nature documentary, Alex loved this particular one and Elliot wanted to learn more about the things that his boyfriend loved.

“I guess I’d just had enough of hiding. I wanted to be myself. And I’d met someone, we’d just started dating and I wanted to be able to go on proper dates without the worry of my parents finding out.” Elliot shrugged. “But just because I chose to come out right then, doesn’t mean you have to. I know we haven’t been together very long, but I really like you and care deeply for you. Please, don’t feel pressured to come out for any reason. When you come out, I want it to be because you’re ready and not because of anyone else.” Alex smiled at his boyfriend and leaned in for a gentle kiss, which quickly became passionate. In no time, Elliot had Alex underneath him, the TV completely forgotten. Alex pulled away.

“I promise.”


End file.
